leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Chic/History/RS
Prior to the start of her , received Chic as a from her father, Professor Birch. Chic first appeared in the end of Making Mirth with Mightyena, resting atop Sapphire's head. It was soon revealed that the two rescued from a pack of wild and took him to Sapphire's Secret Base. Upon waking up, the beauty-obsessed boy thought she was a Pokémon, and attacked after she started talking. Despite her type disadvantage against his newly received Mudkip, she was able to defeat him, and then fought a wild , though she failed to finish it off. In Lombre Larceny, Chic battled Team Aqua, as they had trapped a Castform in a fountain. Both Chic and Rono defeated Team Aqua's and , but took damage from their Ability . Due to the injury Rono was unable to take out Shelly's , but Chic was able to defeat it with help from Castform. In Mashing Makuhita, Sapphire trains Chic and Rono at Granite Cave in order to prepare for her Gym battle against Brawly. After training for most of the day the two evolve into and . Sapphire then goes to Brawly and begins their battle. Chic first battles against his . Due to her increased speed and power she easily overpowers Machop, forcing Brawly to switch it in. Chic is later sent out against his . Due to its Ability and Jū fighting style Chic is overwhelmed and slammed into a wall, getting her claw stuck in the process. Makuhita then evolves into and moves in to finish Chic off with . Although it looks like Chic lost Hariyama soon fainted, as Chic attacked twice thanks to . In Adding It Up with Plusle & Minun II, Chic was used alongside Rono to battle and her . The two were quickly defeated. In Bubble Bubble Toil and Azumarill I, Chic battled and his . Chic was quickly overwhelmed and pushed back by the Aqua Rabbit Pokémon's water attacks. In Mixing It Up with Magcargo, Chic battled Team Aqua. Sapphire has Chic and Troppy launch a barrage of attacks that continue to get countered, no matter how hard they try. Sapphire, suddenly realizing something, has Chic and Troppy hold their fire. Approaching the "enemy," Sapphire discovers that a ring of has been set up around them, reflecting all their attacks back upon themselves, and that Team Aqua had left long ago. In I Dare Ya, Altaria... Knock Chic off My Shoulder, Chic battled Winona and her . The two begin by exchanging a few blows, and Chic hides in the trees to get above . Chic soon jumps out and uses to confuse Altaria, followed up by slamming Altaria down to the ground, causing her to evolve into Blaziken. With her new form Sapphire assumes that will be powerful enough to win and has Chic score a direct hit. Winona takes advantage of their cocky attitude and has Altaria heal its burn with before defeating Chic with a powered up from . In The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon X, Chic, alongside Ruby and Sapphire's other Pokémon, battled Archie and Maxie. She and Mumu attempted to deliver a decisive blow, but failed to do any real damage. In The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XIV, Chic and Mumu attack the meteor fragment coming from Archie and Maxie, which sends a powerful blast of energy out. The energy hits Maxie and Archie's foreheads, turning them back to normal and stops the power of the Red and Blue Orbs. In It All Ends Now VIII, Chic battled alongside the rest of Sapphire and Ruby's Pokémon against Maxie and Archie.